Cobra's Candidate
Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= "G.I. Joe on the side of Cobra? Delicious." :--'Cobra Commander' "You Cobras aren't ambitious enough; why limit yourself to fixing elections? Why not the World Series, too?" :--'Zap' |Glitches1=*Right after the first commercial cliffhanger, Torch captures Snake-Eyes. A quick cutaway shows Zap and Snake-Eyes running when it should be Zap and Spirit. *Scarlett sits in the front seat with Wild Bill when she gets rescued from the gangs. Yet when Wild Bill says "did you see that? I'm a'heading that way, pardners," Scarlett is missing. Then in the next shot she is once again sitting in the front with Wild Bill. |Errors1=*Torch shoots two bolts off the top of a fire-escape, sending it crashing down with Snake-Eyes, Spirit and Zap entangled in it. By fire code, fire-escapes are supposed to be attached to buildings at multiple points, not just one. **That relies on people following the building code and enforcing the law. That fire escape could have been neglected and the other bolts had been weakened by rust. *If the Joes know that Extensive Enterprises are frequent collaborators of the Cobra organization, why do they escort Robert Harper to their building? *Extensive Enterprises Tower is "the tallest building in the world" per RAH continuity, yet Scarlett and Lady Jaye climb to the top of the building in minutes. *The Crimson Twins drop Scarlett and Lady Jaye off the building, at which point Scarlett grabs a ledge and swings inside an open window (whaaaaaaaat?). In the next scene, Lady Jaye grabs one of the earlier cords and Xamot prepares to drop her again. Scarlett saves the day by kicking him from behind through an open window (whaaaaaaat?). Not only are open windows on skyscrapers apparently a regular occurrence here, but Scarlett also manages to get down 10 flights of stairs in 5 seconds. *Tomax and Xamot fall about 10 stories into a garbage container at the base of EE Tower. Needless to say, no amount of garbage cushioning their fall would have saved the twins from being very dead. *Wouldn't local police be better equipped to handle the gangs? After all, they presumably have a database on gang activity and would be more familiar with the members and their known associates and addresses. **On the other hand, it is Enterprise City, which seems to have a strong Cobra presence; the local police may have been bought off by Cobra. |ItemsOfNote1= *Buzzer says that he is illiterate, which is odd considering his filecard says he was once a sociology professor. **This was likely a writing error by a writer who did not read the filecard. **There are different storylines and backstories. The character history of Cobra Commander is different for the comics, cartoons, and live-action films. *Lady Jaye uses explosive javelins in this episode. *Firefly's detonator looks a lot like the synthoid controller from "The Synthoid Conspiracy." |RealWorldRefs1= *One of the themes in the show is rebellion, therefore the character design references are from the James Dean's character in Rebel Without a Cause. Similar to the gang members in the comic book series The Dark Knight Returns, all three thugs in the Blue Jean Brigade have words on their shirts, like "rogue", "fugitives", and "crusaders", which are connected to the show's theme. And to add to the air of criminal activity, one of the gang members speaks in Marlon Brando-like voice from The Godfather while "taking a poll" during the beginning of the show. *During the 1980s, Toyota car commercials included a tagline that was mentioned by Tomax and Xamot while standing next to mayoral candidate Harper: (Tomax states) "Who could ask for any-" (continued by Xamot) "-thing more?" |Footnotes= }} Category: Sunbow episodes Category:1985